Internal Affairs
by wolf-girl87
Summary: A ripple in space and time, a hole torn between different realities and worlds. Thrown into a world that's not their own. Who will come out as the victor and save their own worlds? Only fate holds the answer. Multiple pairings. Multiple series. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own Pokemon, or the characters of both. Or from any other copy-righted series, that appears in the story below.

Author's note: February 24, 2009: So, I'm trying a cross-over. I've never been a big fan of them, but, I want to try it. So, don't hate me if it sucks, I'm sure it will. Anyways, there might be some characters from other series as well. I don't really wanna make Katara suffer by being with Ash. He's such a naggy character, then again so is Gary.

Rating: M.

Pairings: ZukoxKatara, MistyxGary, TophxDrew (the fancy of either at least), MistyxZuko (maybe), MayxDrew, KataraxAsh (maybe), etc...

Internal Affairs

Chapter One

_A boy on top of a large rock pillar, in a valley, around him chaos. All the elements clashing around him, Earth, Water, Fire and Air. His eyes, glowing a bright white, the arrows on his body, glowing the same color. He stands there watching his enemy crash to the ground in defeat. Raising his hand, with the roaring sea at his back, flowing upwards towards the sky. Suddenly the water falls back to the ground, the glow stops, and blue arrows could be seen replacing the glow. Grey blue eyes stared at the man. He had hopped down to stand in front of him. "No. I am not going to kill you." His voice soft, strong, proud. Turning away from, as he spoke._

_The man had been hanging his head in shame, his black hair a mess, his eyes red with the comet passing. His muscles strained with every move, he sat himself up. Eyes bloodshot, blood dripping from his nose and the side of his mouth. "Come on! Kill me!" Rage and defeat echoing in his hoarsed voice. Angry that the young boy before him wouldn't end his life, he conjured up a fire ball with the last bit of his strength, aiming it at the young boy._

_The boy turned around in a lightning quick motion, turned the man's hand away from himself and up toward the sky. The fireball shooting up toward the sky. Placing his right hand on the man's forehead and the left hand on his chest, concentrating. Words of the Turtle Lion echo in his mind, in mere moments the two begin to glow. The boy, a white-blue glow and the man a firey red. The red glow, inching it's way, slowly covering the boy. When all hope seems lost, the white-blue glow over powers the red, covering the man completely. The eyes of a couple and a girl strain from the glare. They had been watching since their fight was over. The color of the comet setting, the area surrounding them, returned. The man fell backwards, his body limp. The boy stepped back, sighing that it had worked._

_The man tried to retaliate, but nothing happened. "Agh! What's the matter with me?"_

_"I took away your bending." The boy said._

_"No, no. Noooo!" The man shouted._

_The boy turned around once more, his friends coming to greet him and see how he was. A male, also young, but in appearance older than the boy, asked what he had done to the man. "What'd you do to Fire Lord Ozai?"_

_"I found a way around not having to kill him. I took away his fire bending." He sighed with relief._

_A woman's voice, young and sincere spoke up. "You can do that?"_

_The boy nodded._

_"Awesome! That's fantastic Aang!" Another voice shouted, she was shorter than the other three. Her eyes a light gray, signaling that she was blind._

_The boy, known as Aang nodded again._

_"I can't tell if you're nodding or not. I'm blind, remember?" The girl said._

_"Sorry, Toph. I was hoping it wouldn't have come to it, though." Aang said, sounding a bit remorseful._

_"Yahoo!" The other boy said. "You kicked ass Aang!"_

_"Yeah, Sokka, you didn't do too bad yourself." Aang pointed to the crashed fire ships._

_"Suki and Toph helped." Sokka, didn't take all the glory._

_"Yeah." Suki and Toph chimed in._

With a start, a young woman woke up, her body restless. Her long, slender tanned arms held her up, as she looked around the room. Her vision blurred. She propped herself up on one arm as she rubbed her eyes. Aqua-green eyes looked about. Everything coming into view. _Phew, it was just a dream. Man, that was so weird. _She thought, pushing herself up and walking tiredly over toward her door, she opened the door, yawning, heading toward the bathroom. _They keep getting weirder and weirder_. Her movements were a bit sluggish, when she reached the bathroom door, it was locked. She slumped against the door, figuring one of her room mates guys were in the bathroom again.

She hit the door with her fist, signaling whoever was in there to hurry up. "Damnit, if you're here with May, use **her** bathroom, not mine!" Her voice held irritation and frustration, it was groggy.

The lock clicked and the door swung open, she fell backwards and landed at a pair of feet on the floor. She looked up to see a man in just a towel. She sat up and stood up, she was a little taller than he was. She recognized him of course. This was May's most recent toy. His name was Drew. He had an abnormal green hair color and greenish eyes. His skin were like pearls before they're cleaned; a pinkish-tan color. He seemed scrawny, but he was healthy.

"Get out." She frowned, in a bad mood now. She walked in and pushed him out, throwing his clothes at him. She closed and locked the door. The girl wiped away the steam on the mirror to get a good look at herself.

In the reflection, under her aqua-green eyes were bags. Signaling she didn't get enough sleep. Her orange hair was askew. Her baby blue tank top, seemed to have a bloody red spot at the hem, in front. She was wearing matching baby blue PJ pants. She turned on the water and prepared her face soap and got a hand cloth out. She washed her face. Wiping the last bits of soap from her face, she opened her eyes, blinking. _Much better._

She bent down and took out a straightener from under the sink. She plugged it in. Undressed, stepped on the scale. _Nice 120 lbs. Average, too_. Stepping off, she turned on the water to a luke warm, and pulled on the tab for the shower head. Letting the water get to the heat she wanted it at, she stepped in.

The water caressed her body, washing away the filth of the world. She had already put a watermelon scented shampoo into her hair, rubbing at her scalp. She let it set and then washed it out. Grabbing the watermelon scented conditoner, she did the same. Before rinsing it out, she shut off the shower head and sat down in her tub. Grabbing the shaving cream and her razor. She shaved her legs, private areas and her under arms. Standing back up, she pulled at the shower head tab. She rinsed out the conditioner.

A banging sound came to the door, followed by an angry voice, this was the voice of May, her room mate. "Stop kicking my people out of your bathroom, Misty!"

Misty shrugged, not caring to answer her. She pretended she couldn't hear her voice the rushing sound of the water. She stopped the water and got out, grabbing a towel, off of the towel rack near the shower curtains. Drying herself off, she heard May stalk off and away from the door. Misty grinned to herself and began straightening her hair. The heat from her hair on her skin, caused her to wince.

She started humming to herself. A tune she just recently picked up from one of her sisters. She wiggled her hips from side to side, while humming. Once she was done with her hair, she applied black eyeliner to around her eyes, black mascara, and some Bare Minerals cover up. She had her body wrapped up in her towel, from bust to knees. She loved this towel, because it was big. Misty looked at herself in the mirror. _Mmm, cute._ She licked her lips, and unplugged the straightener. She began heading for the door, but stumbled over some clothes and some disposed towels. _God, this place is a mess. I'll clean it later_. She was great at procrastinating.

Opening the door, someone fell in front of her. There on the floor was another room mate. A guy, this time. She stepped over him as if he wasn't there. She was acting blissfully ignorant. And headed back to her room, toward her wardrobe.

The male sat up, rubbing his head, he had gotten a sneak peak of Misty's privates. He was grinning joyfully, a little aroused as well. He had shaggy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He sat in his Oynx boxers. His figure was slim and evenly tanned, his muscles are little and barely noticeable. But he was strong, it just didn't show. He was known as the world's strongest Pokemon trainer, a champion among champions, the best of the best. He had badges and awards to prove it. His name was Ash Ketchump. He marveled at Misty from afar and from up close. He was crushing on her. But she didn't seem to notice him in the way he wanted her to.

He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

May had been going to the bathroom, when there was a knock on her door. She finished up and answered the door. Standing before her, her little brother, Max was grabbing at his crotch, signaling he had to pee really bad. "May, can I use the bathroom?"

She nodded her head and let him in, stepping out and waited for him to finish up. Moments later he exited. "Wash your hands, boy." She said, and he retreated to do so. Exiting again, he ran downstairs toward his room. The bathroom downstairs was under construction. It was being remodeled. There were only two other bathrooms, hers and Misty's. Misty didn't like other people using her bathroom, especially May's boyfriends.

Misty didn't like it because it was usually occupied when she got up in the mornings. At first she said it was okay, but it gradually became worse and worse to the point where she went as far as to put a new handle on the door and she had the only key for it. She would lock it when she wasn't using it. Yet, when they had drinking parties the key was needed for when Misty had to hurl or others had to hurl. At one point someone had the key, but ended up flushing it down the toliet on accident. Now, without the key and the lack of patience, Misty told May that if her boyfriends or people she doesn't like uses her bathroom, she's going to kick her out on the street. It was, afterall, Misty's house.

----

_A bundle of yellow seemed to blur past a rather large looking rhino that stood on it's hind legs, kicking it's front ones violently. The yellow blur was circling the rhino as it watched, it became confused. Suddenly the blur came to a halt and the yellow critter had lunged at the now dizzy rhino, headbutting it the gut. It took the rhino creature a moment to regain it's posture and growled lightly, it dropped down and buckled over as the blow came. The crowd on the all sides roared with cheering and boo's. Flashes went off, and the yellow critter was poised into a sitting position on the ground, it was small, about the size of a small dog. It had yellow fur, long pointed ears that were black tipped, a jagged lightning bolt shaped tail with a black tip, three brown stripes on its back, red circles on it's cheeks that sparked with lightning and it's eyes were a chocolate brown._

_As the crowed roared on, someone from the sidelines a microphone attached to his shirt collar, clearing his throat, and quieting the crowd. His voice boomed through the microphone to the speakers, announcing "Round three end. Rhydon can no longer battle. Pikachu is the winner." He rose two flags, a red one and a blue one. The blue one lowered, signifying that Pikachu had won._

_Another voice came, a younger male voice. "Pikachu! You did it buddy!" He sounded happy. He had met Pikachu half way, as Pikachu had run across the battlefield leaping into what seemed his owners arms. Pikachu closed his eyes and nuzzled against his owners neck "pika pii." Pikachu seemed happy as well._

_Most of the crowd had piked up in their cheering again. Though, when the owner turned to look at the crowd he saw just how many people were watching and how enthralled they all seemed. He turned threw up one of his arms and waved at everyone that could see. He turned around at did it for the other side. This only got them reering some more._

_A young female voice came to the owners ears and he dropped his hand and spun around. He watched as the woman approached him. "Congratulations Ash!" Ash had smiled, but it was a broad smile, it was small and weak. The girl arrived and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug. Nearly squishing Pikachu, who was still wrapped in one arm. Ash brought his free arm to rest it on the low of her back._

_"Thanks, May." He replied. He noticed a tall dark skinned man and a little light skinned boy on either side of her. "Hey Brock, hey Max. Enjoy the show?"_

_They nodded, both smiling happy. "Congratulations!" They said in unision. And then turned to each other said to one another. "Jinx! You owe me a Coke!" Then they became silent._

_May realesed her grasp on Ash and stood back, she placed her hand on Max's head, and giggled at him. Ash looked around and seemed disappointed._

_"Where's Misty?" Ash asked, concern and disappointment in his voice._

_The three looked at each other, and eyed May for her to speak, because they couldn't. May frowned and spoke "she had some business to take care of and had to miss your winning spree."_

_Ash eyed her. "When did she leave?"_

_May brought her fore finger to her lip, thinking. "About three hours ago." She replied, withdrawing her hand from mouth._

_"That's when the competition started. Did she even pay for a seat?" He questioned, slightly annoyed now._

_"No. She said she was late for whatever it is that she had to do." May replied._

_Brock noticing Ash's distress over this, he nudged May in the arm so that she may notice as well and fix it. May notices and quickly adds "I'm sure she'll be at the dinner!" Mentally she patted herself and told herself that was a good cover. Brock smiled at the cover and Max had been distracted by something in the sky. The domed stadium they were in-was open-so he had been looking up at the sky._

_The announcer that had announced Pikachu's victory had reered up his voice again and spoke, addressing both the crowd at the winners. "Alright everyone! It's now time to show what our winners have won!" As she spoke the stadium ground shook for a couple of moments. Everyone who was on the floor had been directed to the sidelines, so that it could switch the surroundings. The piles of dirt and rock and a pool of water moved from view into a big hole in the ground that appeared out of no where. A concrete floor with a three-person podium arose and settled in place. The announcer moved to the number three labeled podium and three beautiful women wearing showgirl outfits did the same, they each held remotes with a big red button on them. He spoke once more. "In third place Taylor Raze from Viridian Forest, winning an all paid expense trip to Whirlpool Island for three days and a bronze medal. In second place Brett Westernian from Cerulian City, winning a new car and a silver medal. Finally, in first place...." Pausing for dramatic affect, he continues "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, winning a the title 'World's Greatest Pokemon Trainer', a trip for two to a destination of his choice-all expenses paid-and the gold medal! Lets hear it for our new champion and winners!"_

_The three women had pressed the buttons on their remotes, which showed on seperate giant TVs what they had won. The women's white teeth showed in their smiles, that they were happy for the winners, though one couldn't seem to resist the urge to hug the contestant Taylor Raze. Ash looked at the two of them hugging, they looked familar to one another. And he realized they were sisters. He wasn't suprised though. Many trainers have family that are in the league industry._

_Ash stood there in his spot with a broad smile, he was proud, and a crown had been placed on his head by one of the other women. Pikachu sitting up on his shoulder._

_The crowd roared some more, seemingly louder than before. The sky above had become darker and rain poured down from the heavens above, everyone who hadn't brought an umbrella for a just-incase-it-rains-incident were asking others to share with them or putting things over their head as to not ruin their hair do. The dome workers were closing the top, but something piereced through the sky and into the dome, it was..._

Thud. On the floor sat a restless young man, white flesh lightly tanned, black messy hair, red bunched up clothes and a sheet wrapped around the body, a blatant scare could be seen over the left eye. Splash. Near him stood another young man, whose skin was darker and wore blue clothes, blue boots, his brown hair was tied nicely behind his head, on his wrists he wore blue arm guards, in his hands he held an empty pail of water. He had crystal blue eyes and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by being pulled to the ground from the one below. The one on the floor had opened his eyes, they were yellow tinted, and his brow narrowed at the person above. He reached for the mans leg and pulled him down. As the one in blue struggled against the sudden strength of the one in red.

"What are you thinking, peasant?! Do you want to die?" The one on the floor questioned angirly. The one in blue resisted, but couldn't hold his position for much longer, the one in red hit the back of the one known as a peasant's knee. Causing his legs to buckle from beneath him. Thud. The one in blue was now in an odd position, he was on top of the one in red. His hands were on either side of his head and one knee was in between the red ones legs, against his crotch, while the other leg was limp against the other side of the one in reds leg.

"Knock it off you two." Came a womans voice as she entered the bedroom. Her blue eyes focused on the sight before her. She pursed her lips and tried to hold back her laughter. But couldn't. A giggle slipped passed her closed lips. And then she started to chuckle more openly now.

The two of them realized why she was laughing and pushed one another away. A blush across both of their cheeks. "It's not what it looks like." The one in blue said, getting up. The one in red also stood up, but sat on the bed that he had fallen off of.

"I'm sure it isn't." She giggled again, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The one in red eyed her. "Why are you here?" He questioned. Ignoring what just happened. Also, ignoring that his clothes were now soaked.

She cleared her throat and looked at him in return. "Aang would like to see you." She replied. She spoke of the last Airbender, whom was also the Avatar. A powerful being who could control all four elements within their world. He who took away the bending of the former Fire Lord.

The one in blue moved to stand next to the woman, who resembled him quite a bit. Their skin was dark, their hair was dark brown, their eyes were blue and they both wore blue clothes. They were brother and sister, of the water tribe in the south.

The one in red, narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are _you_ here?" He repeated. Emphasizing the 'you'.

"_I_ am here to deliver the message." She replied. "And _he_ is here for that reason as well." She replied sarcastically, while nudging her brother.

"You gave your message. Now leave." He replied. Still his eyes narrowed at her.

"We'll be outside. We're you're transportation to the Air Temple." She replied, indifferently now. With that, the two of them left.

The one in red watched the door close, and pushed himself off of his bed. He looked around the room and couldn't find what he was looking for. Instead he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out fresh clothes and his armor. As he was pulling off his shirt, the door swung open. He looked toward the door as he had placed his wet shirt in a hand woven basket. His eyes had shifted from a cold glare to a soften look, then back to the cold glare.

The one who had opened the door stood there, and opened their mouths "Mai went to the market. She wanted to me to tell you that she went to the market, in the Earth Kingdom." It was the same womans voice from before. She looked at the man before her, he was shirtless, and hand put his hands in his pants, to take them off as she entered. Her eyes wandered over his chest. _Muscular and lean_, she thought. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Phrasing in her head. She spoke. "She also told me to say to Fire Lord Zuko, you, to not get mad, she'll be back within two weeks."

Zuko eyed her. "Is that all?"

The woman thought for a moment. "No."

Zuko, irittated. "Continue."

She smiled fondly and spoke gently. "I love you."

Zuko seemed taken back. "You what?"

"Just kidding. Mai said she loves you." She spoke, giggling at his expression.

"Get out." He commanded, turning away from her.

As she turned to leave she heard him say her name.

"Katara."

She poked her head back in quickly. "Yes?"

"I said, I'll be out in a bit. Prepare Appa for departure."

"Okay!" She replied, strangely happy, even though he was being cold to her.

Closing the door. She went off to prepare Appa for the long flight back to the Air Temple.

Zuko finished undressing, and wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his private bathroom. He removed the towel from around his waist. He sat down on a wooden stool and grabbed a rag. He doused it in water and cleaned off his body, with the cold water. Steam rising from his body, which was naturally hot. Zuko traced over a scar that was on leg. His thoughts trailed away as to how he had gotten it in the first place.

_Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Ty-Lee, and Mai were having a feast together to celebrate the becoming of allying and peace of all the countries. And the peace between the new Fire Lord; Zuko and the Avatar; Aang. This was nearly a month ago. Though, some differences couldn't be settled with just paper and ones word. There had been a heavy atmosphere that evening. Two who had been remaining quiet while others rejoiced in fine sake and conversations. The two, brooding on prior events of the day before and earlier that day. These two were Katara and Zuko. They had gotten into an arguement the day before, after it settling down a day later, it recurred at they had been ignoring each other for several hours this glorious day._

_When one had to get something from someone or get the sauce that was at the other ones end, they wouldn't ask their friends or relatives instead of directly asking each other. The others in the group thought they were being silly._

_"Mai, may you please pass the turkey-lamb?" She directed the question to Mai, Zuko's girlfriend who was sitting right next to Zuko, but the plate was on the other side of Zuko and not near Mai._

_Mai reached for the plate, but Zuko pulled it away from her. She tried again, and he did the same thing. "Quit being stubborn and give me the plate." She demanded._

_"No, it's fine Mai. I'll have something on this end." Katara replied._

_Many moments passed and the group began their conversation again. Until Zuko spoke. "Aang, will you pass the sake?"_

_Aang would reach for the sake, only for Katara to glare at him. He would retract his arm, and then look at Zuko who would, in turn, glare at him to get it. Aang tries again, but to no avail._

_"You two are being silly. What happened between you two was several hours ago, make up already." Ty-Lee directed at the two who were now glaring at each other._

_"No." They said in unision and continued to glare at one another._

_"Umm.. Please? You're making everyone else uncomfortable." Ty-Lee mentioned, everyone else who didn't want to get involved placed their heads into their palms. Her happy-go-get-'em-nature blinded her to see that what she had said would arise more problems._

_"No, what the problems is that peasants miserable exsistence." Zuko retorted._

_"My exsistence? You're the one who keeps asking for trouble, snob." Katara replied, sourly._

_"Snob? You're more stuck up than I am?" He replied feebily._

_"I am not." Saying indifferently. "You're an obnoxious little man who has a mother complex which why you can't stand me, because I resemble she who you love."_

_This hit a nerve. Zuko's eye twitched, angered, he replied with something that would hurt her just as much, if not, more. "At least I don't fall head over heels for every man that pops into the picture and says you're pretty."_

_Katara smiled dangerously. "You think I'm pretty?"_

_"What? No." Zuko was upset that she had twisted his words._

_"You said 'every man', which means you too." Katara replied._

_"No, I was calling you a whore." He added venom to that._

_With a small movement of her hand, she had turned the water from the sake into bending motions and splashed it on his face. "I challenge you to a fight." She stated, aggravated._

_He wiped away the rice wine, and stood as she stood. "Fine!"_

_Ten minutes later they were both in the courtyard, in their own personal battle attire. He wasn't wearing his armor, he wore just his pants and his shoes, he was shirtless. She wasn't wearing her tribe clothes, but the bandages that she had wrapped around her body, it was wrapped up to her chest and down to her knees, though she wore pants. Her long brown wavy hair was loose. She was still wearing her blue choker. The courtyard is the same place both of them had taken down Azula._

_"We'll settle our differences here, on the battlefield. If either of us win, the loser has to be the other ones slave for two weeks." Katara said. Her silly idea of him being a slave, she thought it was funny that he would have to bow down to her. Her of all people._

_He thought the same thing, oddly enough._

_"Start!" Sokka said. The battle begins._

_Neither of them have moved for three minutes, both formulating a plan and staring each other down to see who is going to make the move first. Katara moves first, running at him, raising her arms, she had her pouch of water on her waist. The water came from it and turned into a water whip. She whipped the water at him, he heated himself up, shooting fireballs from his hands to diflect the water. He repeated this action, till one made it past the water. Katara dodged it by ducking. She picked herself back up, to see that Zuko was running at her, shooting more fireballs toward her. Katara saw how many there were, and quickly stood up and brought her arms together in front of herself and then seperated her arms. The water had moved in front of her and she created a wall of water. Exhaling, the water froze._

_Katara remembered that there were motes of water on either side of where they stood. She would use this to her advantage. She moved to the left side of the wall, to come around him for a sneak attack. As she tried to summon the water to come to her, only then did she realize that they hadn't been refilled since the battle with Azula. She took a bit of the remaining liquid and lashed it out in front of her as she reared the edge. He wasn't there. She paused for a moment before turn around, to only be punched in the side of the arm. She had been caught off guard. Katara fell to the ground, and foot from above came at her. She rolled away. Standing back up, she inhaled at the solid water was now liquid again._

_Zuko had been pushing out fireballs which his punches, only to be deflected by a wall of ice. Barely through the iced wall did he see her move. He lunged himself over the wall, landing on the other side. Looking to the right he didn't see her. Looking to the left he saw her back and approached her, walking to her, she had begun moving back, and brought back his arm and as she turned. He connected his hand with her arm. Zuko took the chance to get her while he was down. He brought his foot over her, so to stomp on her stomach, but she had rolled away. His heavy boots handed in the ground. Creating a small hole in the ground._

_Zuko ran after her, he exhaled, and fire shot from his mouth in her direction, barely dodging it, the tips of her hair had burnt a little. The gross smell of hair burning, made him grin._

_Taking this moment, Katara changed her direction, and was now charging at him, she was now close enough and whipped her water at him, lashing at his right thigh, cutting into the fabric and his flesh._

_Zuko didn't notice her running at him until he saw water hitting his leg and cutting into it. He winced and outstretched his arm, he grabbed her should and pulled her to him. He turned her arouned, pressed his firm body against her back and his muscular arm against her throat. He had obtained her other arm, which was behind her back, twisted in an uncomfortable position. His breath was hot against her neck. He felt the shiver that ran down her spin as she tried to shake him off. The water she was controlling had fallen to the ground and the dirt began to absorb it._

_Katara tried to move out of the way, but had lost her footing and stumbled toward him, instead away from him. She was stuck, forced against his body. She inhaled and exhaled, and felt her heart beat for a moment before she calmed herself. His breath reached her neck. _What is he doing?_ She thought, a shiver ran down her spine. She struggled against his hands and his arms. Katara felt his arm on her throat tighten. Her body seemed infinitly small._

_He noticed how tiny her body frame seems to have gotten since their last battle. He inhaled her scent and noticed something else. She smelled devine, even when she was covered in sweat._

_Katara realized that she had another trick up her sleeve; blood bending, but she didn't want to use it. She didn't like him, but she didn't hate him either. Instead Katara decided to use her womanly wiles against him. She made sure Mai wasn't there to see. In fact the only one she saw was Sokka. And Sokka was doing something else. Katara grinned and shifted, or tried to. Either way, she got him to twitch with the movement._

_Zuko subconciously lowered his head to near her shoulder, and then his nose to her neck, inhaling again. He twitched, when she had bumped against his groin. He hadn't realized until then that he was aching down there. He pushed her away, released her. He watched her turn around. He saw that her eyes turned soft and she pursed her lips. His eyes lowered, they went to her chest. She was much bigger than he thought she was. He stared at her breasts, entranced._

_Katara stepped closer to him, and made her breasts bounce with each step. They weren't huge, about a B size. Katara brought her arms up, gathering the water from the soil below, she placed a wall of frozen water around them, encasing them. Katara placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him, his yellow eyes met her blue ones. She raised herself on her toes and brought her lips to his neck. He didn't try to flee, but instead, braced himself. He was quite curious as to what she was doing. She exhaled onto his neck, cool air came from it. He shivered._

_His arms wrapped around her tiny body frame and pressed her to him. He brought his own lips down onto her neck and without warning, bit her. She squeaked in return and did the same to him. They each sucked on the others neck, before realizing what they were doing. Mai came to Zuko's mind. And Aang to Katara's. They pushed each other away. Embarrassed. Blushes on their cheeks._

_"Sorry." Katara said, secretly victorious._

_"No, I was.." Zuko trailed off. Unsure of what to say._

_Katara hadn't realized it, but she was still concentrating with the wall of ice and it had been over thirty minutes of holding it up. She had drained up her energy. The water fell and she collapsed. Zuko watched her fall and then looked around. He sat down tuckered out. No one was even there to watch his victory over the water tribe girl. He watched her sleeping form, her chest rising up and down with each intake of breath._

_Sokka had noticed that the battle was over and approached his sleeping sister and Zuko. Sokka noticed there was blood on Zuko's leg. Sokka picked up his sister and went inside. Not speaking to Zuko. He dropped his sister off in the guests quarters._

_Zuko had gone inside and watched here Sokka had taken her._

Zuko blinked his eyes, his fingers still over the scar, he had dozed off while remembering what happened. He quickly finished and stood up. He dressed himself and headed to his room, where, there he saw a sleeping woman under the covers of his bed.

----

Author's Note: May 26, 2009: Took me longer than I'd hoped to write this chapter. But each time I opened it and sat in front of it. Nothing came to me. :/ So, I've been writing since about 8pm and it's now 11:41pm.

Review please. Thanks.

Sincerely,

wolf-girl87


End file.
